thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 (Thomas' Sodor Adventures)
The second season of Thomas' Sodor Adventures started airing on BBC on March 10th, 2014. It finished on August 8th, 2014. Episodes # Slow Coaches - Annie and Clarabel turn out to have a high-speed adventure when they break away from Thomas on a hill. # Frozen Owen - Some icicles jam Owen at the Blue Mountain Quarry and he cannot move at all. # Race with the Mail - Percy and Harold compete against each other to see who can deliver the most mail. # Special Brakes - Peter Sam has been fitted with some special brakes, but they soon cause him to crash. # Races - Max and Monty have a fall out after having a race. # Fergus and the Electric Engines - Fergus has to be a generator for the Peel Godred line, but he isn't so keen. # Duck and Dilly - Duck gets teased by the big engines after meeting Dilly at Tidmouth Hault. # Stories of the Sea - Murdoch gets annoyed with Salty's sea stories. # Stanley to the Rescue - A school bus drives into a flood and Stanley comes to rescue the people who were inside the bus. # Henry's Fire Rescue - Henry's Forest catches on fire. # Rheneas' Risky Ride - Rheneas is told to deliver some inspectors and show them around the Skarloey Railway, but starts to become a runaway on the Rocky Ridge line. # Molly's Coal Delivery - Daisy laughs at Molly for having empty trucks. # Danger in the Mountains - Wilfred saves Patrick from a landslide in the mountains. # Trouble on the Line - Smudger is given a second chance on the narrow gauge railway, but starts to ride roughly and is once again turned back into a generator. # Small Engines - Oliver plays a joke on the other engines using the Arlesdale Railway. # Mike and James - Mike and James develop a rivalry. # Gordon and the Bend - Gordon goes too fast on Knapford Bend. # Hiro and the Coaches - Hiro comes to pull Gordon's Express, but Diesel has a hard time trusting him. # Dave's New Home - Dave refuses to sleep in the Dieselworks, so the Fat Controller tries to find another home for him. # Scottish Engines - Donald, Douglas and Duncan help Lord Callan set up a party at Castle Loch. # Alfie's Lucky Day - Alfie is having a day of bad luck after accidentally damaging a work shed at Tidmouth Sheds. # Fred Goes on Strike - Fred decides to go on strike, so he could get out of work. # That's My Special - Bear is disappointed when James is told to show the island inspectors around the island, but his chance comes when the brake coach in James' train breaks away on a hill. # Disaster on Sodor - After Peter Sam has an accident, the whole island starts having accidents. # Stepney's Journey Out - Stepney returns to Sodor after a long absence. # Flying Scotsman Departs - It is Flying Scotsman's last visit to Sodor and the engines want to make a special goodbye party for him. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Flying Scotsman * Geoffrey * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hank * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Bear * Mavis * The Diesel * Spamcan * Old Stuck-Up * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Dennis * Dart * Den * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Flynn * Winston * Marion * Jeff * Angus * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Smudger * Bertram * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Fred * Bert * Rex * Mike * Jock * Frank * Ernest * Wilfred * Culdee * Patrick * Alaric * Eric * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Rocky * Catherine * Terence * Bertie * Harold * Bulgy * Cranky * Nelson * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (The Pack) * Max and Monty * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Patrick * Buster * Captain * Owen * Merrick * The Fat Controller * Sir Robert Norramby * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Farmer McColl * The Small Controller * Miss Jenny * Lord Callan * Mr. Percival * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * Bob (not named) * Pip and Emma (do not speak) * Shane Dooiney (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Kevin (does not speak) * The Refreshment Lady (does not speak) * Flora (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Philip (cameo) * Blister I and Blister II (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Elizabeth (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) Characters introduced * Dave * The Railway Inspectors Category:Seasons Category:Thomas' Sodor Adventures